musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Did Our Love Go
Where did our love go is a hit single of the most famous girl group from Motown : The Supremes . It was the first single of the group that took the top 10 and the first that even brought up to number 1. Where did our love go was the beginning of a series of five No. 1 hits in succession, comprising, besides the number concerned, Baby Love , Come see about me , stop! In the name of love and back in my arms again . The series was stopped by the # 11 hit Nothing but heartaches . There are also, besides those of The Supremes, other versions of the song, such as Donnie Elbert and a live version of The J. Geils Band . Also, the live version of The Four Tops from their number 1 hit I can not help myself at one point, the original text is replaced by that of Where did our love go . The song was written by Holland-Dozier-Holland . Actually, it was destined for another Motown group, The Marvelettes . However, they found the number is not mature enough and therefore HDH had a new group in the song search. Which they found in The Supremes. When The Marvelettes found out that the song to their already best 'friend' is not Diana Ross , with the other two Supremes they could get along well, went, they were angry that they had repulsed the song. It also proved to be a big mistake because as already mentioned it took the # 1 position. Because the number is actually the time lead singer of The Marvelettes, Gladys Horton , was written, it was lower than previous numbers which Diana Ross sang lead. And she was not happy with it, so she took Director Motown Berry Gordy there. However, the number who found it had potential, and so there was nothing to be changed. The rhythm section used in the song is special. Central to the section lists the steps produced by the Italian-American Mike Valvano. It turned out to be successful, and was also used on the first two future No. 1 hits, Baby Love and Come see about me . During the release of the single The Supremes toured with the show of Dick Clark , Caravan Of Stars. At the beginning of the tour as The Supremes performed first and at the end they were the afsluitact. This was due to the success of Where did our love go , that climbed the pop chart during the tour. There is also a German version of the song, also sung by The Supremes. This was to the markets of the German-speaking countries, like Austria and Switzerland reach., Europe Occupation [ edit ] *Lead: Diana Ross *Background Singers: Mary Wilson and Florence Ballard *Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers *Writers: Holland-Dozier-Holland *Production: Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier *Footsteps: Mike Valvano Chart position [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1964 singles Category:1976 singles